Defining Love
by Jennuine
Summary: Syaoran never thought he would ever fall for the outgoing, bubbly, hottempered but sweet Sakura when he first saw her. But when everything feels so right and so wrong at the same time and mixed emotions is in the atmosphere.. How do you define love? S
1. Chapter 1

**Defining Love**

"Do you love him?" Syaoran asked Sakura . "Yes." She replied with confidence. Syaoran looked away, partially because he was angered at how ridiculous Sakura's response was but mainly because a tear drop rolled down his cheek. He faced her with a stern and serious look. "Then define love Sakura."

---

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

A/N:

"..." is talking

'...' is thinking

**- Chapter One -**

"Wake up kaijuu!" Touya's deafening voice echoed through the house and made poor Sakura fall out of her bed with a loud thump.

"That wasn't nice Touya!" Sakura yelled back.

"You're 16, it's your first day back at school and yet you're still acting like a primary school girl. Disorganised and going to be very late if she doesn't hurry the hell up!"

Sakura looked at her clock beside her bed and screamed.

"7:45! Are you kidding me? I have 15 minutes to get ready, eat breakfast and run all the way to school!" As she complained to herself she brushed her long auburn hair, applied a touch of eyeliner and mascara to show off her emerald green eyes, threw her uniform on and ran down the stairs.

"Okay love you all, see you after school!" She called out as she ran out of the front door.

"You forgot to eat break-!" Touya ran outside and called after her but she had already ran around the corner.

"I'm so late!" Sakura groaned as ran inside her school gates to find everybody inside the building already.

"Oh, just great! Hopefully my teacher won't give me detention for being tardy seeing it is the first day." She mumbled to herself as she dragged herself inside the building.

---

"He's so cute!"

"He's gorgeous."

"He's hot!"

"I wonder what his name is."

"He's new here, I want to get to know him!"

Sakura walked past girls after girls and it seemed like their conversation were all the same. It was either a freaky coinsidence or they were all talking about the same guy.

Suddenly Sakura was confronted by a friendly, very happy looking face and a pair of arms that nearly strangled her into a hug.

"Oh my god! I missed you so much Sakura!" Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend exclaimed as she saw Sakura walking through the hallways at recess.

"Tomoyo! I missed you too! Damn you, as if go on vacation without your best friend. You left me here to shrivel up with boredom! So heartless!" Sakura exclaimed with the same enthusiastic voice Tomoyo had.

"I'm sorry! Man it sucks how we're not in the same form this year." Tomoyo whinged.

"Pity isn't it? Maybe the teacher finally realised how much trouble we are when we're together." Sakura laughed.

Tomoyo had been her best friend since they were in diapers. She had long jet black hair and sapphire blue eyes. She loved cameras and fashion designing which Sakura wasn't very keen in. Sakura was more the athletic type. She loved any kind of sports, especially soccer and was a cheerleader. Her toned figure expresses her love for sports.

"Anyways what's the fuss about around here? Apparently there's a new guy?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah. Apparently he's very attractive but has quite an attitude. He's a grade above us, in year 12. He's in Eriol's class and Eriol already hates him. Said he distracts all the girls' attention away from him." Tomoyo chuckled.

"That sounds like Eriol alright. How is that boy anyways. No the question should be how are you two? Wasn't your one year anniversay yesterday?" Sakura asked and winked.

"Yeah it was great. He took me out to a romantic dinner and bought a dozen white roses. Oh my, they were awfully pretty! And-"

Tomoyo was cut off when a figure walked past them and it caught both Tomoyo and Sakura's attention.

"It couldn't be.."

"No way that's.."

"That's the new guy?" They both exclaimed together.

Their gaze was upon a tall, skinny but not lanky guy with messy brown hair and bangs that kept on creeping over his hazel brown eyes. He was wearing a blank tank that showed off his nice tan and army cargoes. He gave Sakura a look with an expressionless face but looked away immediately and kept on walking.

"Yep, hot with an attitude. No, it couldn't be that new guy everyone is talking about." Sakura said sarcastically and Tomoyo giggled.

---

"Hi babe." Eriol greeted Tomoyo after school at her locker.

"Huns! Where have you been all day. After you were complaining to me about that new guy, you disappeared and never came back! I was missing you like crazy." Tomoyo sulked and gave her boyfriend a peck on the lips.

Eriol had blue black hair, chestnut brown eyes that was covered by a pair of glasses. He was tall and pretty built.

"Get a room you two!" Sakura joked and she closed her locker

"Hey Sakura. Haven't seen you much these holidays."

"Nah, you don't miss a thing!" Sakura said sarcastically. "How are you Eriol?"

"I'm good, just celebrated my one year yesterday." He said proudly.

"So I've heard. Congratulations." Said Sakura.

Just then the same boy from earlier on passed them and Eriol shot a cold look at him. The boy saw him and gave a cocky smile back.

"I hate that dude!" Eriol expressed angrily.

"He's pretty hot." Tomoyo said and Eriol shot her a dirty look.

"I'm just joking hun, don't get all jumpy." She laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hrm, he actually is very attractive." Sakura backed up Tomoyo's words.

"How could you say that Sakura?" Eriol asked with a disgusted look.

"What? I reckon he is! Do you know his name?" Sakura asked curiously.

"His name is Syaoran but he prefers to be called Li as I've heard in his interesting introduction of himself in form class this morning. He thinks his too superior to be called by his first name from little peasants like us." Eriol spat coldly.

Sakura could tell Eriol really disliked Syaoran but just because Eriol disliked him, it didn't mean she couldn't like him. She kept on staring at him as he was slowly walked out of her sight. She looked around the hallways and saw every single girl doing the same thing. All practically drooling over him.

"I'll catch you two tomorrow. I'm going to go talk to the new boy." Sakura said and ran off towards Syaoran's direction.

"Well this will definetly be an interesting year." said Eriol.

"Definetly. You don't often see Sakura chasing after a guy. It's usually the other way around." Tomoyo agreed and they walked off.

---

"Hey wait up!" Sakura shouted as she tried to catch up to Syaoran but unfortunately for her, she crashed face first into a tree whilst doing so. To her embarrassment Syaoran turned around just in time to see her in action.

"Pathetic." He grunted and started walking off again.

"Excuse me!" Sakura yelled as she tried to catch up to him again.

"Hi i'm Kinomoto Sakura! Nice to meet you." Sakura introduced pleasantly.

"I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you Kinomoto." He replied painly.

"You can just call me Sakura."

"I'd rather not. It seems rude to call someone by their first name if one has yet to know the other." Syaoran explained. "By the way, are you following me?"

Sakura blushed slightly. "I just wanted to the meet the new boy in school." She explained.

"Gosh that desperate? You're worse than the other girls in the school. I've gotten love notes, been flirted with, some tried to feel me up but I never expected someone to sink as low as stalking me. I hate desperate girls. It's such a turn off!" Syaoran said smartly. "Anyway you've met me so now you can you go your own way. Pleasure meeting you and bye."

After those words he turned into his corner leaving Sakura quite shocked.

'What an attitude! He was so mean! I can't believe I was even interested in him for a split second.. or maybe a second.. more like a minute.. actually it was the whole time since I saw him but that doesn't matter. What's important is HE IS SO RUDE!'

---

A/N: That's all for now folks! I know this chapter was short but the rest will be much longer I promise! I'd love it if you guys reviewed. Give me comments, suggestions, ideas! Anything that may improve this story and fulfil your expectations. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Defining Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

A/N:

"..." is talking

'...' is thinking

**- Chapter Two -**

"KAIJUU! You're going to be late again!" Touya called out again and just like the first day of school Sakura ended up landing on the ground.

"You really got to stop doing that Touya!" Sakura complained with an annoyed tone.

"I wouldn't have to if you got out of the habit of waking up late!" Touya yelled back and Sakura just clenched her fists. Sometimes she wished her brother could be just a tad more nicer to her.

Sakura ran downstairs in a hurry and charged straight at the door but Touya blocked her way.

"Touya stop playing! I'm going to be late!" Sakura panicked.

"Nah-uh, not this time. Dad advised me not to let you out of the house unless you eat breakfast. Have you heard how eating breakfast helps you study and learn at school. Seeing how bad you are in every subject I strongly suggest a big breakfast for you everyday kaijuu." Touya laughed.

"Yeah Ha-ha, you're a crack up. You belong in the circus Touya." Sakura insulted as she slid past Touya and ran off.

'Why do I have to have an athletic sister. It's such a nuisance.' Touya thought to himself and closed the door.

---

"Yes I made it! Sakura won the marathon!" Sakura congratulated herself when she realised she made it to school on time.

"You're such a wierd little girl." A male's voice commented from behind and Sakura turned around to find herself face to face with Syaoran.

"Is it a crime to be happy for being at school on time?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes slightly.

"Oh I see, you're always late. That ain't something to be proud about Kinomoto." Syaoran said slyly and walked off.

Sakura shook her head slightly with disappointment from Syaoran's attitude but got over it when she saw every girl glaring at her as if she killed someone. She knew a lot of girls were interested and attracted to Syaoran but she didn't hear about the part where they were obsessed over him.

"Did we see you talking to my Syaoran before?" A very annoyed girl's voice said behind Sakura.

"You know what? You people really have to stop saying things behind my back. Literally." Sakura sighed as she turned around and faced Nika, the nastiest, prettiest girl at the school and her gang. Nika had long white blonde hair and gorgeous sea blue eyes. Her body was just as toned as Sakura's and she had the height of a model.

"Nika, how could I not know that it would be you?" Sakura asked sarcastically.

"So we have a little smartass hey? Well stay away from 'my' Syaoran if you know what's good for your health. You know if you mess with me, you won't have a face. Literally." Nika threatened and pushed Sakura against the school gates. Sakura fell onto the ground but got up slowly and dusted herself off.

"Was that all?" Sakura asked with a cocky smile and walked off.

"Don't let me catch you talking to him Kinomoto or else your pathetic, useless life will vanish right infront of your eyes." Nika threatened again but Sakura was already walking into the school building looking like she didn't hear one word Nika said but inside she was boiling with anger and she knew exactly who to take it out on.

---

"Li!" Sakura yelled angrily as she slammed Syaoran's locker door shut.

"What the hell's wrong with you Kinomoto?" Syaoran asked just as angry. "What have I done to you to make you act out such an outburst and break my locker? You know I do need it for the whole year!"

"What's not wrong with you? I'm just here to say don't ever talk to me again!" Sakura shouted.

"Who was the one following who yesterday? You were the one that came up to me Kinomoto so don't start flipping the status around." Syaoran argued back. By then students were starting to form a circle around them to see what all the yelling was about.

"Ugh, you're so rude Li!"

"And you're so unbelievable!"

"You're so cocky!"

"And you're so confident!"

"You think you can get all the girls hanging off you"

"You think you have all the guys drooling over you!"

"You think I want you!"

"You do want me!" That was the words that were shouted out last from Syaoran directed at Sakura and she stepped backwards with disbelief. Everyone gasped around them. What Syaoran said was unexpected and he felt a bit embarrassed himself. He ran his fingers through his messy hair.

"Uh.. that.. was a joke." He said with a fake chuckle and immediately all the girls started laughing hysterically as if he did say a hilarious joke.

"Oh you're so funny Li." All the girls exclaimed one after another.

"And you call ME pathetic?" Sakura asked eyeing Syaoran before marching off in a fury.

Syaoran watched Sakura storm off and couldn't help but give off a smile. For some reason he enjoyed teasing her. It was fun in an unique way. His smile grew wider as the scene of their arguement before replayed in his mind. But his smile went away as quickly as it came. Unfortunately he wasn't quick enough to stop Nika's gaze and Nika didn't like the first smile she saw from Syaoran. Especially since he was smiling because of Sakura.

---

"What did I tell you about talking to Syaoran?" Nika snapped as she walked up to Sakura in soccer practice after school.

"I never knew hating him can piss you off. Is your whole life made up of Li cause girl you really need to get a new life." Sakura replied without looking at Nika and kicked the soccerball towards the goals, shooting a goal.

"Look at me when I talk to you!" Nika shouted getting quite pissed off.

"Well you should of approached me on a more appropiate time, not during soccer practice Nika." Sakura replied, still avoiding eye contact with Nika.

"Why you little bi-" Nika started and raised her fist in the air. Sakura saw Nika's fist from the corner of her eyes and was about to dodge the deadly blow when a male's angry voice interrupted.

"Kinomoto!" Syaoran called out as he rushed up to Sakura.

"What do you want now Li?" Sakura said while rolling her eyes dramatically. She also sighed with relief that he came just before she was about to get beaten up by Nika.

"How dare you pour lemonade into my locker! I had clothes in there! Don't you have a heart?" Syaoran lectured but Sakura just gave him a confused look.

"What are you on about Li? Don't accuse me for something I did not do! I was no where near your locker!" Sakura defended.

"Prove it!" Syaoran yelled as he grabbed Sakura's wrist and dragged her with him.

Nika grinned evily as she watched Syaoran spit his hate towards Sakura.

'So it turns out to me like Syaoran really despises Sakura. Well if that's the case then there's no one stopping me from making Syaoran my own. Sakura was my only real competitor, although she is the second prettiest in the school after me.' Nina thought and giggled to herself.

---

"What is your problem Li? Let go of me! I was no where near your locker!" Sakura defended.

Syaoran smiled when he reached his locker and let go of Sakura's wrist. "Oh, my bad. I guess no one poured any lemonade into my locker after all." He said cooly and walked off with his hands in his pockets.

"What? Then why did you drag me out of soccer practice if your locker was perfectly fine! Do you think this is funny Li? Oh-" Sakura stopped herself from skitsing it at Syaoran.

'Li just made the whole locker incident as an excuse to get me away from Nika.' Sakura thought to herself.,

"Thank you!" She called out.

Syaoran turned around with a raised eyebrow. "For what Kinomoto?" He asked.

"If you don't want to admit that you saved me it's ok but thank you anyways!" Sakura replied and Syaoran's eyebrow shot up higher.

"Like I said Kinomoto, you're a wierd little girl." Syaoran said and continued to walk off.

"I owe you Syaoran!" Sakura shouted out but gasped as she realised she just called

Syaoran by his first name.

'I hope he didn't hear that.'

Syaoran smiled as he heard Sakura accidently call him by his first name but he wasn't angry about it.

As Sakura headed back to the oval, she heard a voice from the distance saying "It's ok Sakura!" She wondered if she heard right. Was it Syaoran that just called her Sakura after he gave her his big speach about how he thought it was rude to call someone by their first name without knowing them personally yesterday?

'Maybe he isn't as rude as I thought he was. Wait.. I couldn't possibly be falling for him!' Sakura thought and immediatly shook those thoughts away.

---

"Xiao Lang! Hunnie!" A girl yelped when Syaoran opened the door to his mansion.

"Ling, uh, hi huns. I Didn't expect you at all. Aren't you supposed to in Hong Kong." Syaoran asked slightly shocked to see his girlfriend and soon to be fiancee in Tokyo. (A/N: yes i know, you all want to kill me, Syaoran has a girlfriend but guess what! Unlucky for Ling, it's a S+S story!)

"Well I've got excellent news! Mother sent me here to learn Japanese for a year and she's enrolled me into your high school! Isn't that great? We'll be in the same class and finish high school together and then get married!" Ling exclaimed happily as Syaoran gave a slight smile back.

"Yeah that's great huns." He said without any enthusiasm.

"Yeah, you make it sound like it's great don't you?" Ling said sarcastically, disappointed that Syaoran wasn't as happy and she had expected him to be when he heard the news.

"I'm sorry huns. Of course I'm overjoyed!" Syaoran said being a lot more enthusiastic and kissed Ling on the cheeks. Ling was a nice girl and very cute with long brown curls and voilet blue eyes. Although Syaoran loved her to bits, he disliked how Ling wanted to get married at such a young age. He just didn't believe he was ready for marriage. He doesn't even know if Ling is the one for him but he had to admit Ling was like every guys' dream girl. She had beautiful brown curls that reach her chest, big glistering voilet blue eyes and small full cherry rose lips. She was very petite which made her appear awfully cute.

"So when do you start?" Syaoran asked.

"Tomorrow! I'm so excited Xiao Lang! I'm going to make you lunch and we can walk to school together and do everything together! This will be such a fantastic year!" Ling said with the biggest smile on the face and Syaoran just shook his head slightly, smiling to himself of how childish Ling can be even though she's a few months older than him.

---

A/N: That's all folks! Hrms.. I wonder how the whole school is giong to react from the news of Syaoran having a finacee, especially Nika HAHA! Well expect there to be drama, jealousy and the developement of feelings. Not mentioning names for those three categories but you guys can sit there and take a wild guess. Please Review and comment on this chapter. Thanks muchies!


	3. Chapter 3

**Defining Love**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the cardcaptor characters

A/N:

"..." is talking

'...' is thinking

_**shoutouts to my reviewers:**_

_**c0l0rfulgalaxy: **I'm glad you enjoyed chapter one! I know you'll like this third chapter ). Also I'm very flattered that I am under your favourite authors._

_**Doris McKinely: **Awesome that you loved it! Reviews is what keeps me writing! Thanks for the support._

_**dbzgtfan2004: **It's a cute story.. not sad yet . This chapter will show you the humourous childish side of Syao and Sak. Enjoy and yes S&S forever!_

_**q.t a.k.a spice: **Glad you liked it! Syaoran and Sakura are so kawaii don't you reckon! Hehe! Enjoy this chapter._

_**Erisa ken: **Well I guess you don't have to wait any longer to see what happens next hey! Here's the next chapter and I promise it's quiet satisfying and thank you for adding this story to favourite authors._

**- Chapter Three -**

"Hi Syaoran you fine fella!" Nika greeted Syaoran flirtatiously in her white holter neck and pink mini skirt. Syaoran frowned with a disgusted face. He didn't even know this girl but already he hated her. He didn't tolerate people calling him by his first name on their own free will. He was about to say something when a petite figure popped out from behind him.

"Who are you?" Ling asked sternly.

"Who the hell are you, you rude little shit." Nika snapped back. Syaoran was about to yell at Nika but another figure popped out from behind him. A toned figure with an angelic face and emerald green eyes. (A/N: GUESS WHO!)

"You call her a little shit when you act as mature as a pre-schooler." Sakura insulted with a sweet and innocent yet evil grin.

Syaoran just looked at the three girls from one to another and sighed quietly. 'It's like I have no voice. I have three girls speaking up as soon as I open my mouth.'

"Mind your own business Kinomoto. Dealing with two ugly ducklings causes me a headache." Nika implied.

"Well that's great! I hope you develope a migraine! (A/N: how do you spell that? LOL)" Sakura laughed and Nika pushed her against the lockers.

Ling just rolled her eyes. "Syaoran let the two cats fight. Let's go! They're too childish for my likings!" Ling said and urged Syaoran to leave the scene. Sakura shot Ling a dirty look but Syaoran saw and gave her a look back that was so cold she didn't make a sound. Instead Sakura focused her attention back at Nika.

"You really enjoy pushing me into things don't you Nika?" Sakura asked and pushed her back. "Don't touch me again." She said coldly.

"What are you going to do about it." Nika said with a snicker and immediatly a fist came in contact with her face and she was knocked to the ground.

"That!" Sakura said with a smile and a bubbly tone and brushed her hands. Soon her face became serious. "Now I'll repeat myself. Don't touch me again."

---

"Hey you're in my psychology class?" Syaoran asked seemingly impressed since Sakura was in Year 11 but in his Year 12 class.

Sakura glanced up to see Syaoran and replied with a simple "Tsh."

"What was that supposed to imply?" Syaoran asked a bit offended.

"For your information Li, my 'tsh' implies ohhh just greaaaaat, I'm going to be stuck with you for a whole year in this class. What did you think it meant. Yay! I'm in the same class as Li the hunk, yippee? Don't mistaken me as Nika. Man I knew I shouldn't of taken up unit 1&2 psychology in Year 10." Sakura replied matter of factly.

"Woah, someone's grumpy! Look, I just wanted to say thank you for sticking up for Ling before." Syaoran said gratefully.

"You already have before. You shot me a cold glare with your thanking eyes. Well I assumed she was new and was your friend so I decided to do the saintly thing. You did the opposite the way you showed your appreciation towards my actions."

"Correction! Syaoran's girfriend and soon to be fiancee." Ling interrupted and placed her arms around Syaoran looking like she was protecting him from unwanted female attentions. "Who are you?" She asked in the same tone she used on Nika earlier on in the day.

"Sakura Kinomoto. Nice to meet you." Sakura introduced sweetly and placed her hand out. Instead of making the handshake happen, Ling just raised an eyebrow and snickered.

"Pleasure." She said with a bitchy tone and Sakura pulled her hand back.

"What she means is hi my name is Ling Xing and I'm an overseas student from China and we are both 'appreciative' of how you stood up to Nika for us." Syaoran introduced for her, apologizing for his behaviour earlier at the same time and Sakura nodded, aknowlodging her acceptance to Ling's rude presence and Syaoran's apology.

'They really are a perfect couple. His rude.. sometimes and she's rude!' Sakura thought to herself. 'But he ain't rude at the moment. He's in his nice state of mind.'

"Class settle down, the lesson begins when I walk in the door." The teacher ordered as he walked into the classroom.

"Bummer!" Sakura groaned out loud and slammed her head on her desk.

"What the hell?" Syaoran questioned out loud with a small chuckle.

"Ah I see we have Miss Kinomoto in this class. Aren't you a bit uneducated for this class. The standard of work I produce is on a whole different scale to yours." The teacher insulted.

"That's what the hell. Mr. Wei." Sakura mumbled and Syaoran chuckled again.

Ling was getting annoyed with the fact that Syaoran was focusing his attention more towards Sakura than herself so she coughed loudly.

"Yes hun?" Syaoran turned around to face her on his opposite side.

"Nothing." She smiled and raised her hand.

"Oh yes, we have a new student class. Miss Ling, would you please like to come up to the front and give us a small introduction." Mr. Wei announced and Ling walked confidently to the front of the room knowing all the male's attention was on her. She was pretty and she definetly knew it.

"Fairly predictable of what her introduction will be like. Hi, I'm Ling Xing and I'm Syaoran Li's girlfriend not to mention soon to be fiancee!" Sakura mimicked Ling's voice in a small tone.

"I heard that Sakura." Syaoran said and chuckled. (A/N: AGAIN! LOL)

"You know that's what she's gonna say Syaoran." Sakura answered back.

"Hey you're not allowed to call me Syaoran!" Syaoran teased.

"Well you gave yourself the consent to call me Sakura so I have gave myself the consent to call you Syaoran."

"Shut up Sakura." Syaoran laughed.

"You shut up!" Sakura answered but and was interrupted with a "Aherm!" from Ling. They didn't realise their voice volumn was gradually increasing by the second.

"Anyways." Ling drew the attention back to her. "Hi, I'm Ling Xing and I'm Syaoran Li's girlfriend! Not to mention soon to be fiancee!" Ling exclaimed and all the jaws of the female bodies in the class dropped. They're dream boyfriend had a girlfriend!

"TOLD YA!" Sakura said victoriously.

"Shut up Sakura!" Syaoran sighed and this time he slammed his head onto his desk.

"No you shut up!" Sakura said and giggled. (A/N: oh mi gosh, how kawaii/cute are they!)

---

"Seems like you're getting along with Syaoran!" Tomoyo said when she met up with Sakura during lunch.

"No, this girl is unbelievable. We got a detention after school because she wouldn't shut up and if she can't shut up neither can I!" Syaoran complained, walking up to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"You got my boyfriend a detention! Syaoran, MY Xiao Lang never gets detention!" Ling said accusingly at Sakura.

"And you must be the famous Ling that the whole school has been talking about. All the girls are envious of you ever since they found out you're practically engaged to Li." Tomoyo said.

"You can call me Syaoran." Syaoran said.

"Heeeeey, that's unfair! Why doesn't she get the 'oh it's rude to call a person by their first name" lecture!" Sakura started whinging but Syaoran tapped her across the head with his hand to silence her. Instead of shutting her up though she ended up whacking him across the head ten times harder.

Ling was feeling uneasy watching Syaoran and Sakura getting along so well. As she can recall, Syaoran never became comfortable with an individual as quickly as he has with Sakura. The thought of that made jealousy creep up inside of her.

"Come on Xiao Lang hunnie, lets go sit under that big oak tree and I'll show you what I made you for lunch." Ling urged and Syaoran agreed.

"I'll catch you guys later." Syaoran said and walked off with Ling.

"Looks like you've got competition Sakura!" Tomoyo said happily.

"What! Who said I liked him? Who? When? I'm not interested in him." Sakura snapped back panickly.

"Never said you were BUT NOW I KNOW YOU DO LIKE HIM!" Tomoyo laughed as Sakura tripped from shock of how loud Tomoyo was.

---

"Xiao Lang, I don't like that Sakura girl. I keep on getting bad vibes from her hunnie. Please don't spend too much time with her." Ling begged with a puppy dog pounder.

"What? How can you judge her! You don't even know her!" Syaoran shouted a bit angry.

"You don't either hun!" Ling yelled back.

"She's a nice girl Ling!"

"How do you know that! You just came to this school recently! You've only known her for a couple of days. Talked to her a little! Personally, I believe she has brainwashed you!" Ling cried with tears visible in her eyes. When Syaoran saw tears his face relaxed.

"Look hun, it's childish to judge a book by it's cover. She's a sweet girl so I don't know how you can even come to the conclusion of disliking her." He said quietly.

'How? First, you defended Sakura so much you had a go at me and secondly you called me by Ling and not huns. I dislike her because I know you'll eventually fall for her.' Ling thought and wished to say but kept it to herself.

"Look if you're uncomfortable seeing us acting like we're close friends, that's understandable but if you're worried that I'd fall for her, that's ridiculous. It will never happen." Syaoran assured.

"Bullshit." Ling mumbled under her breathe. "Anyways Syaoran I hate psychology, I'm going to change subjects."

"Suit yourself. We have way too many classes together anyways. I might get sick of you." Syaoran joked and poked his tongue out.

'You probably already have.' Ling thought and sighed.

---

"Sakura is present!" Sakura announced as she pushed open the door to detention but unluckily the door rebounded off the wall and slammed into her face as she walked in.

From the sight of that Syaoran cracked up laughing hysterically.

"Shut up fool!" Sakura ordered rubbing her forehead.

"Who you calling a fool? I ain't the the one that walked into a door!" Syaoran said through laughs. "Boy you sure have a habit of running into stuff and it always happen infront of me. First while stalking me and now this!"

"CORRECTION! The door flew into MY face not the other way around!" Sakura said as she approached Syaoran to give him the biggest whack across his head in his life but tripped over the leg of a chair and fell right onto Syaoran making them both fall on the floor.

"This is detention! NOT a room to have a make out session!" Mr. Wei said walking in on them at the wrong time.

Sakura quickly got off Syaoran, both of them looking a bit red from the incident.

"It's her sir, she's too clumsy." Syaoran explained.

"Too dumb you mean." Mr. Wei corrected and Sakura gave the rude finger to him but Syaoran slapped her hand down just before Mr. Wei witnessed.

"Do you want another detention idiot?" Syaoran whispered.

"You know you have to suffer alongside of me." Sakura laughed.

"Enough love chat you two!" Mr Wei shouted.

"We were not love -" They said at the same time

"I said enough!" Mr Wei interrupted. "Now, I've got a meeting so I'm going to trust you two to be sensible enough to sit here in detention quietly for this whole hour. I will be back to dismiss you both."

Sakura and Syaoran nodded in synchronisation and watched Mr. Wei leave the room.

"You're so lucky my girlfriend wasn't here to witness you fall on me!" Syaoran said immediately when Mr. Wei was out of sight.

"You're lucky we're the only ones here! If other students found out THE PRESS WOULD HAVE A FIELD DAY!"

"You fell on me on purpose. You wanted to!" Syaoran joked and Sakura rolled her eyes.

"You loved it. If not it gave you a tingly feeling didn't it?" Sakura joked back and poked her tongue out.

"I SAID SIT QUIETLY!" Mr. Wei's voice boomed from the hallways. Sakura and Syaoran laughed under their breathes and they both sat down.

'What if I did fall on purpose. Not like I did it on purpose but it felt nice since he kind of caught me.' Sakura thought to herself.

'What if it did make me feel tingly. WAIT what am I thinking! I've got a girlfriend/fiancee." Syaoran thought to himself.

---

A/N: THAT'S IT! Awww I'm sorry. It was starting to get good and I end it! Hehe I'm so evil but don't worry much more chapters like this one to come! I personally love this chapter for some reason. Maybe cause it's a laugh out loud chappie. Anyways read and review!


End file.
